The Return of Prue?
by CharmedKlutz
Summary: This is a storyscript about the hit t.v. show Charmed . The Halliwells get a visitor from the future!(Not chris) this episode jumps back and forth between the future and the present . it is a fan fic i have been working on for about a year .please enjoy !
1. Default Chapter

Hey ,i am Kimmy Conn! i am the auther of The Return of... Prue ? .Please bare with me because this my frist fanfiction.Also if you don't really know charmed let me tell you who the characters are,(by the way, this is knidof written like a script!  
  
Alyssa milano:plays Phoebe on the show ,she is the middle sister of Piper and Paige ,her power is preminissions.she also can levitate.Totally cool!  
  
Holly Marie Combs:Plays Piper ,Piper is the older sister to Phoebe and Paige ,Her power is to freeze things and blow things up! awesome right?she is also whyatt ,phiona ,and prue's Mommy!spiffy.  
  
Rose McGowan:Plays Paige,Paige is the youngest sister of the Halliwells,She is half white lighter ,and half witch,because of this she had to be given up by her parents ,so Phoebe and Piper didn't even know she exsited untill year 2000.also since she is half white lighter and half witch her powers are also affected .She calls for things and they orb to her ! Awesome ! She can also orb!Nifty!she can orb other people around too.  
  
Brian Krause :he plays Leo Whyatt, He is Piper's husband,also Whyatt ,Phiona ,and Prue's Daddy!He is the charmed ones white lighter !so he can orb and heal the charmed ones,inocents and his children when the get hurt .he can also orb other people around!  
  
Jennifer Rhodes: Plays Grams (her name is Penny Halliwell) ,she is the charmed ones grandmother! even though she is dead she is very much alive in their hearts ,then can also talk to her with a spell. her power is moving things with her fingers .two in piticular .right next to each other! very nifty!  
  
Finola Hughes:Plays Patti Halliwell who is the charmed ones mommy! her power is to freeze things ! she is also dead but very much alive in their hearts as well ,she keeps in touch with the spell also.  
  
Dorian Gregory:He plays Darryl Morris,the charmed ones friend who is a cop ,and helps them demonic activity in San Fransico.  
  
Kimmy Conn: i deciced that i would be play Prue , she can orb and orb things out of places she can also heal, i decicded that i wasn't quite sure what her powers were yet ,but she is very power full, prue is 12 years old  
  
Whyatt : i am not sure who plays him yet ,he is 2 years old.he has the same powers as prue.  
  
  
  
Phiona: i am not sure about who will play phiona either i do know her powers she can heal ,orb things ,and move things with her mind.  
  
The Return of... Prue?  
  
(future)  
  
"Hey phebs! Come here!" Prue said quietly down the hall.  
  
"What is it Prue?"  
  
"Listen Paige is talking to Glen on the phone .It is so funny" (Phoebe & Prue put thier ears up to the door )  
  
"Sure uh huh" Paige said to Glen on the phone. Prue and Phoebe started to gigle like crazy.(their pretty good buds ,after all Phobe is Prue's aunt .)   
  
"Hey what are you two doing?!" a loud voice came from behind the girls.   
  
"Mom hush" ,Prue told her mom Piper in a wisper voice.   
  
"Hey young lady don't tell me to hush" Piper said in her mom voice .  
  
"Sorry mom ,come here" Prue said back to her mom .  
  
"Why?"  
  
"listen" Prue said putting her ear back on the door . then all three girls had theirs ears aginst the doors .  
  
"Bye Glen i'll talk to ya later" .Paige hung up the phone.  
  
"SHOOT!" Prue said .then the grils scambled around the hall trying to like they were not listening.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing !"   
  
"Nothing" Phoebe said .  
  
"yeah nothing" Piper said.   
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Why would we spy on you?" Phoebe said.   
  
"Because you are my sisters"  
  
"Why would i ?" Prue said.  
  
"Because you are my neice."Paige said.  
  
"C'mon Phebs" Piper said grabing Phoebe's arm .  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Pure said running down the hall after her mom and aunt. Prue ,Piper and Phoebe about fell down the stairs on the way down from upstairs. they were laughing so hard.  
  
"What' so funny? Why are you all laughing?" Pure's little sister asked.  
  
"No reason"Prue said back to Phiona.(fee.o.na)  
  
"Hey dad what were you and Phi talkin about?" Prue asked  
  
"Well i was just telling her Stories about your aunt Prue "  
  
"oh the one i was named after ?"   
  
"yes her" Leo said back to his daughter .  
  
"hey Phi ,i have an idea."   
  
"what is it Prue?"  
  
"let's play orb tag"(if you don't know what orbing is .it is how whitelighters get around .whitelighters are gaurdian angels for witchs.the girls are half whitelighter and half witch .so they can orb )  
  
"Okay "Phi said .  
  
"Hey you guys ,you know i hate that game"Piper said   
  
"Mom wi'll be fine, don't worry ,"  
  
"wi'll be fine mommy like Prue said."   
  
"alright"Piper said.  
  
"Phiona ,come and get me".While the girls were orbing around in and out of the house .Something very bad happen.that no one expected.  
  
"come on Phiona"before Prue knew it she was back in her house .at least it looked liked her house ,but no one was there anymore.were did everyone go ? Prue thought to herself .  
  
"Mom!Dad! where are you?are you here ? is this some knid of joke? (Phoebe enters the room.)  
  
"Hey, hey , Who are you?"  
  
"You don't know me?Phoebe it's me Prue!"  
  
"no ! the only Prue i know is my dead sister ! how did you get in here anyway ?"  
  
"I orbed ! duh!"  
  
"you're a whitelighter?"  
  
"Yeah you already knew that?"  
  
"No i didn't .I don't even know who you are?"  
  
" I am you neice i was born on Febuary 16th 2003  
  
"what(long pause) that is not possible ,that would mean that you are a 1and half years old,also i have an nefue not a niece"  
  
"huh? it is like May 15 2015"  
  
"no it is March 17 2004"  
  
"what ? noway! did i go back in time?"  
  
"Okay what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well me and my aunt Phoebe Halliwell and i were listening to my aunt Paige Mathews talk to her boyfriend Glen on the phone and then my mom Piper Halliwell yellled at us ,but then she deciced to listen too.then Paige hung up the phone .so then we scrambled down the hall .trying to look like we weren't listening even though we were.then we started to laugh really hard .then we went down the stairs,There was my sister Phiona .who is younger than me by the way .wanted to know why were laughing .and then we all said 'nothin' then i ask my dad Leo Whyatt who is a whitlighter .what him and Phiona were talking about and he said they were talking about my aunt Prue .who i never met but heard alot about ,and also who i was named after .then while me and sister were playing orb tag i ended up here."  
  
"Rambleing a good sign of a Halliwell"Phoebe said  
  
"What?"Prue puts on a puzzled face.  
  
"oh nothing just a trademark of a Halliwell"  
  
"Oh really ?i never knew that"  
  
"Well now ya do,well since i think you are my neice i should help you ,okay let me call Piper .i mean your mom.and Leo i mean your dad and Paige .i mean your aunt okay? Why don't you go sit on the couch in the living room. you have couches in the future right?"  
  
"yeah Phebs we do,thanks ."Pure says trying not to laugh.  
  
"your welcome..........."cutting phoebe off.  
  
"Prue,that's my name Prue"  
  
"right" Phoebe points to Prue  
  
"how can i forget that name ?" Phoebe says walking to the kitchen.the door opens and Piper walks in the front door.Prue runs to her in excitment.  
  
"Mom!"Prue gives Piper a hug"  
  
"Hey hey,Who are you?"Piper said confused.  
  
"oh yeah !that's right!" Prue starts to cry and sits back down on the couch.Piper sits down next to her and tries to comfort Prue.  
  
"Why are you crying?"Piper ask concerned.  
  
"Well........"  
  
"well what sweetie?"  
  
"I miss my home"  
  
"Were do you live?  
  
"ah.....Ah..........." . Prue didn't know what to say she didn't want to alarm Piper.  
  
"Okay ah.....were are you from?"  
  
"San fancisco"  
  
"well now ...that's were you are ,why don't you call your parents?  
  
"Well i can't"  
  
"alright well what is your name?"  
  
"Ah........Pruedence Patrica Halliwell".Prue said looking at Piper in a funny way.  
  
"wait a mintue what do you mean?"  
  
"i am ........."  
  
"you're what?"  
  
"Iam your daughter from the future! i don't know why i am here or how i got here!Prue began to cry again.  
  
"I just want to be home"  
  
"Alright ,Prue i am going to talk to Phoebe in the kitchen(piper says pionting to the kitchen) will you be okay for a few minutes"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"okay then i will be right back"  
  
"okay" prue said wiping a tear from her eye.Piper walks towards the kitchen.  
  
"okay Phoebe who the hell is this?"  
  
"well okay! She i syour daughter from the future."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah she was um.. playing orb tag and she somehow ended up here.You know she kinda looks like you but with lighter hair."  
  
"I know that's what scare me.What should we do Phoebe?"  
  
"I don't know but she i s here for a reason"  
  
"Yeah i know.Will you call Leo ? I want to go talk to him . I will go talk to Prue,Oaky Phoebe?"  
  
"Sure ,okay Piper" Piper walked back to the living room.  
  
"Hey Prue ,are you okay?"  
  
"For right now ,i guess"Prue tried put on a smile.  
  
"hey want me to make you something?"Piper asked.  
  
"Well....Could i help you?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah i learned from the best"  
  
"who's that?" Piper asked  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"yeah i really want to know"  
  
"You,you were always cooking when i was younger ,you taught me about all the recipes Grams taught you when you were a kid."  
  
"oh,I did?"  
  
"yep! i really love to cook".  
  
"So you and me are pretty close?"  
  
"yeah we do alot together,and when your not home i either hang out with Paige or Phoebe or i talk to Grams."  
  
"You talk to Grams?"  
  
"Yeah will that spell to summon a sprit ,I also talk to Grandma Patti and aunt Prue too."  
  
"prue?"  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"I am glad you came here i have always wanted a daughter."  
  
"Really? You have ?"  
  
"yes of course"  
  
"I am glad i am here two"Pure & Piper hug. Mean while in the kitchen Phoe is calling Leo"  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe called .Leo orbs in.  
  
"What Phoebe?"  
  
"Well....Your daughter from the future is here in the other room ,just tought you would like to know" phoebe does a cute smile at leo and begins to make her way out the room .  
  
"Okay ," long pause.  
  
"hey i don't have a daughter !"Phoebe comes back into the kitchen.  
  
"i was waiting for you to say that ."  
  
"How did she get here?"  
  
"Well i guess she was playing orb tag then ended up here ."  
  
"Oh orb tag ?"  
  
"Yes ,i think it is were you orb while you play tag ,chase each other game with orbing maybe,actually i really don't know?"  
  
"Okay ? Well should we call Piper ?"   
  
"She is already here"  
  
"Where is she ?"   
  
"She is in the living room with Prue."  
  
"Oh ,okay i will go talk to her."Leo walks out of the kitchen ,Phoebe folllows.  
  
(Future)  
  
"Pure honey where are you ?"Piper yelled  
  
"Oh i told you i hated that game!Now she is gone ! What are we going to do Leo?"Piper asked.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes,Phiona?" "Were is Prue?Is it my fault Prue is gone?"Phiona said about to cry .  
  
"Of course not Phi ,it is no ones fault Accidents happen ,they are no ones fault."Phi jumps on Piper and sits one her lap.  
  
"Well they sure happen alot in this family"Paige said .Paige sai dunder her breath.  
  
"Paige, not helping!"   
  
"Sorry !"Paige said .Paige leaves the room.  
  
"Mommy?why do accidents happen so much to us?"  
  
"Because we are Charmed"  
  
"oh? okay ,but you never answered my frist question,were is Prue?"  
  
"oh sorry Phi,i am not sure were she is honey,but we will find her."  
  
"okay ,i believe you mommy",Phi said hugging her mom.   
  
"i love you mommy"  
  
"i love you too Phi"Leo enters the room.  
  
"Any sign of Prue?"  
  
"No Piper."Leo sighs.  
  
"Leo go check with the elders"  
  
"Okay Piper"Leo orbs out.  
  
"God,i hope we find her."  
  
"Me two mommy"  
  
"Phoebe!Paige come here quick!"  
  
"What Piper?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well Prue is missing!"Piper broke into tears  
  
"Oh honey,it's okay .She will be fine".Paige said.  
  
"Yeah she is tough like her aunt Phoebe!"Phoebe said.  
  
"Nice one phebs".Paige said.Piper puts on a bit of smile.  
  
"I wonder where she is ?"  
  
(Present)  
  
Leo & Phoebe walk in.  
  
"Hi honey".Leo said to Piper.  
  
"Hi Leo"Piper said back  
  
"So i see you got a hold of Leo Phebs"  
  
"Yep i sure did"  
  
"So you must be Prue"  
  
"Yep ,that's me."baby moniter goes off.  
  
"Oh,Whyatt's up .Will you get him Phebs?"  
  
"Hey could i get Whyatt?"  
  
"Sure Prue he is upstairs"  
  
"okay"prue beigins to walk up the stairs.when she gets up the stairs she starts to walk down the hall.She gets to Whatt's room.  
  
"hey whyatt! i am your sister Prue."Prue says as she picks Whyatt.c'mon Whyatt let's go see mommy,"  
  
Prue shuts Whyatt's door and heads for the stairs.  
  
"Hey Baby boy."Piper said.  
  
"Hey Whyatt,"Leo said.  
  
"Hey Leo?"Piper asked  
  
"Yes Piper?"Leo responded.  
  
"Will you go check with elders about Prue?"  
  
"Yeah sure"Leo said.then he orbs out.  
  
"Hey Phoebe,,Prue,c'mon let's go check the book of shawdows"(Paige walks in the door)  
  
"Hey evryone ! i am home!.   
  
"In the living room Paige"  
  
"Hey whose that?"  
  
"I am you neice Prue!"  
  
"I have a niece now?wow i must been gone a long time"  
  
"No i am from the future."  
  
"oh ?How in hell did you get here?"  
  
"ah i orb?i guess ."  
  
"Were working on it Paige"  
  
"Hey Paige,how is Glen ?"  
  
"he is married"  
  
"Oh really?interesting"  
  
"Hey we were about to look at the book ,so lets go"Piper said .the girls head for the stairs.  
  
"Hey phebes!i'll race ya !"  
  
"you're on".Phoebe and Prue begin to race.  
  
"C'mon slow poke"Prue said then......Prue falls.  
  
"Boom Boom"  
  
"Oh Prue honey !Are you okay sweetie?"Piper said .  
  
"yeah Prue are you okay?"  
  
"ha ha ha ha" Prue begins to laugh .  
  
"Sorry,you guys shouldn't get so worried i do that all the time."  
  
"you fall up the stairs all the time?"Paige asked.  
  
"No Paige ,Well yes i do fall up the stairs alot ,but what i ment was i fall all time in general."  
  
"Oh like Phoebe!?" Paige said .  
  
"Hey"Phoebe said while nugeing Paige in the arm.  
  
"Prue honey why don't you get up sweetie?"  
  
"Okay Piper"  
  
"You can call me mom"Piper said.  
  
"Okay mom"Prue said beging up the stairs again.  
  
"I like being called mom"Piper wispred into Paige's ear.  
  
"Hey Phoebe how abut a rian check on the race."  
  
"Sure Prue"Phoebe said.  
  
"But i still won"  
  
"Ah...No way hozay!"  
  
"Rematch on the way down!"  
  
"Hey do i have to seperate you two?"  
  
"No mom"Prue said with a laugh.  
  
(Attic)  
  
"Hey Prue?"  
  
"What Phoebe?"  
  
"I like having you around"Phoebe said to Prue.  
  
"Really?"Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah you're alot of fun."Phoebe said,  
  
"Thanks,Phoebe.That means alot to me."Prue said with a smile.Phoebe smiles back.  
  
"So Prue ,Do have any idea why you are here?"Paige asked.  
  
"Not Really,I mean well i always wanted to know you as you are now.I mean don't get me wrong.I love you all so much ,i just always hear Grams talk about how power full you were"  
  
"Hey Piper what does the book say?"  
  
"Well nothing in hear makes sense of this."  
  
"Hey i bet this is like the time Phoebe did that spell about marrying cole ,when her past and future self came to help her with her decision,they stayed untill they weren't needed anymore.Basicly played out"Paige said .  
  
"So Prue will stay untill she isn't needed"Piper said.  
  
"The wierd thing is that no one casted a spell"Phoebe said.  
  
"Maybe it was Prue deisre to be here"  
  
"I mean she said that she always wanted to see us like we are now."  
  
"Yeah i bet you're right Paige because deep down i really want to be here .So far i really like it here,So i hope it takes a long time for why ever i am here because i really want to know you all much better."  
  
"That's very sweet Prue"Piper said.Leo orbs in..  
  
"Well what did they say?"Piper asked  
  
"Yeah,What did they say about me?"Prue asked.  
  
"They say that they have no idea why you are here ,they think deep down you really wanted to be here."  
  
" We Already figure that out Leo."Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh"Leo said.  
  
"So Prue why did you come here?"Piper aksed.  
  
"Well when i am talk to Grandma Patti or even Grams,they always talk about how tough you are and more fun you guys were ,you still are fun ,i just kindof wanted to see another side you all."Prue said.  
  
"i just relized something"  
  
"What mom?"  
  
"Well..what day did you say you born?"  
  
"Febuary 16 2002 you said i was alomst killed ,Because Grandpa's wife was a demon and tried to kill me but you wouldn't let her." Prue replied  
  
"Well i just relized that is the day Whyatt was born"Piper said .  
  
"That makes sense why you all had no clue who i was when i frist got here ."Prue said.  
  
"Is there Whyatt in the Future?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well Prue don't exsist here."  
  
"Great so not only am i in the wrong time ,I am the wrong reality?"  
  
"Well Prue i am sorry,"Piper said.  
  
"it's okay, insted of having me, you had Whyatt ."  
  
"Does this mean i am in a Pairell universe?"  
  
"Yes."Piper said back at Prue .  
  
"Oh boy" Paige said looking at Phoebe  
  
(Future)  
  
Leo orbs in.Piper sighs in relief.  
  
"So,Any word form the elders?"  
  
"Yes,Prue is in the Past "Leo said back at Piper.  
  
"How far Leo?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"About two years after she was born,Except in that reality she is boy"Leo said.  
  
"So you're telling me our Daughter is in the past ,and the wrong at that?"  
  
"Yeah."Leo said to Piper.  
  
"How do we get her home?"Piper asked .  
  
"You have to make a Spell. to take you the present"Leo Said.  
  
"Paige!Phiona!Come here please."Piper said.Paige and Phiona walk in.  
  
"It is really risky Piper"  
  
"Leo ,if it is the only way to get Prue home then we will have to do it.No questions asked"  
  
"Okay Piper."Leo said.  
  
"we're gonna have to be carefull,Messing with the past could mess our future up."Paige said.  
  
"Mommy?"Phiona asked.  
  
"Yes phi?"Piper said.  
  
"Can i come ?i want to save prue too."  
  
"Phi,Asked your dad."Piper said .  
  
"Okay Mommy"Phi said .Phi walked over to her dad.  
  
"Daddy ?Can i go save Prue too?"  
  
"Yes Phi,i need you to go ,so you can someone if they get hurt."  
  
"Okay ,Daddy.But why aren't you going?"Phi asked.  
  
"I need to stay here ,in case she comes back."  
  
"Hey girls,lets go make a spell"Paige said.  
  
(Present)  
  
"I wonder if my Mom & Dad know where i am here?Is there any way i can tell them i am okay?"   
  
"I don't know Prue."Leo said.  
  
"You know what Prue?"Piper said.  
  
"What mom?"Prue replied.  
  
"I am kindof sad."  
  
"Why?"Prue said.  
  
"Well i don't get to have you as a daughter.i mean you such a cool kid,i really want to get to know you."  
  
"Really?"Prue said.  
  
"Yes really"  
  
"Well you know what?"Prue said.  
  
"What Prue?"  
  
"your cool too mom,Well... you have me and Whyatt right now."Piper smiles .  
  
"Hey,Can we call Grams?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds great ,right about now."  
  
"Alrighty then let's somund Grams"Phoebe said.Paige,Prue,&Piper begin to laugh.  
  
"Hey ,Can i sumond her?"Prue asked.  
  
"Sure kiddo."Piper said.  
  
"Okay here it goes,Hear these words hear my cries sprit form the other side,come to me i summond thee ,cross now the great divide."   
  
"Good job Prue."  
  
"Thanks mom"Prue said.  
  
(futue)  
  
"Okay .what the hell are we supose to write?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know?I mean we have travled to the past?"Piper said.  
  
"You have?".Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah it was before we met you" Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh"Paige said.  
  
"Yeah mama ,i got nothing!"Phi said.  
  
"it is okay Phi."Piper said.  
  
"How did you get to the past last time?"Paige asked  
  
"Well ..... 


	2. the retun of prue ? chapter 2

Sorry for all the typos!i forgot to spell check! OPPS. i hope you like my fanfic.now on to chapter 2!  
  
CHAPTER #2  
  
(Future)  
  
"Well..last time we got in the past was...there was this demon named nicolas" Said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, he came every year to see if we got our powers yet. when he knew we did,he tried to kill us!"Said Piper  
  
"So Piper,Prue and i ran to get the book of shawdos. We found a spell to take us back to when the pact was made with Nicolas .that Mom made."  
  
"We didn't know we goinback in time until we were there." Piper said.  
  
"Mommy how old were you when you back in time?" Phi asked.  
  
"You mean how old i was when i went?" Piper said.  
  
"No, the age you where." Phi said getting frustrated.  
  
"Oh when i saw myself as a kid in the past?" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah!" Phi said.  
  
"Ah...five or four ,maybe even six." Piper said.  
  
"you were my age once?" Phi said.  
  
"Yes Phi i was once you age!" Piper said.   
  
"Wow!" Phi said.  
  
(paige and Phoebe begin to laugh.)  
  
"Hey now ! i am not that old!" Piper said nugeing Phoebe in the arm.  
  
(Present)   
  
(Grams apears)  
  
"Hello my Darlings" said grams.   
  
"Hi GRAMS!" Said Prue.  
  
"Don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Grams asked trying not to be rude.  
  
"oh yeah this is the past!" Prue said. "I keep forgetting." Piper hugs Prue.  
  
"it's okay sweetie. will get you home soon." Piper said  
  
"This is my niece Prue." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Geez Piper how many kids are you gonna bring from the future?" Said Grams.  
  
"What do you mean grams?" Asked Prue.  
  
" You didn't tell her?" Grams said. Look at her Grand daughters.  
  
"Tell me what?" Prue said.   
  
"I completely forgot about him." Paige said.  
  
"Prue do you have a younger brother in the future?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
"No, I have a younger Sister."  
  
"No Chris?" Said Paige.  
  
"No who is Chris?" Prue said.  
  
"He is Piper son." Said Grams.  
  
"You mean you didn't have Me or Phiona!" Said Prue  
  
"Who's phiona?" Paige asked.   
  
"My sister.i thought that halliwells always have girls?"  
  
"Well they do until Whyatt was born." Said Patti  
  
"Mom!" Piper said .  
  
"How did you get here?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I figured i could help too.so i hear i have grand daughter from the wrong future?"Said Patti.  
  
"Yes that would be me."  
  
"Hello Prue" Patti and Penny (grams) steped out of the crystal circle and became whole people not just sprits.  
  
"Hi, this is so weird none of you know me. i feel so out of place." Pure said.  
  
"Well will just have to make you feel at home." Said grams putting her arm around Prue.  
  
(Future)  
  
"This is crazy! how long can it take to make a spell?" Said Piper.  
  
"Well time change is very trickey and hard to deal with Piper.  
  
"So we're the Charmed ones and it's not like we never have had to go to the past before."  
  
"Yeah Piper ,but you have to know that that was a special situation."  
  
"oh and losing our daughter isn't a 'Special situation', She is a future Charmed one!"  
  
"Mommy!! we figued out what we can do !" Said Phiona.  
  
"remember to call a lost witch spell?" Said Phoebe.  
  
"Good Thinking!" Said Piper. "Go get the B.O.S.!"  
  
"Okay Mommy. (long pause) B.O.S.?"  
  
"Book Of Shawdos." Said Piper.  
  
"Oh" Phiona orbs to the attic."Okay get the book" Phi said to herself.Phi orbs from th attic back to the living room.  
  
"Here Mommy"   
  
"Thanks Phi." Said Piper  
  
"Welcome Mama"  
  
(Present)  
  
(kicthen)  
  
"So What exactly are we doing Grams?" Said Paige.  
  
"Well Prue do you know why your here?" Said Grams.  
  
"Because i really wanted to be here?" Said Prue.  
  
"Nope" Said Grams.  
  
"Well, because Piper wanted a daughter really bad as much as she loves Whyatt, she was pretty said that she wouldn't never have a girl." Said Grams.  
  
"Really? wow." Said Prue.  
  
"Yeah it's ture i did really want a girl." Said Piper. "But i never did a spell or anything to bring her here." Said Piper.  
  
"You inner desires brought her here." Said Patti.  
  
"What are we doing in the kitchen?" Said Paige."You never answered my question.  
  
"I figure we make a potion."   
  
"Why Mother?" asked Patti.  
  
"To fend off demons"  
  
"What demons?"  
  
(Future)  
  
"Rosemary,Yarrow root,Cypress." piper measure out each herb. then through them into the bowl in the attic.  
  
"Mommy ,when was the last time that you did this?"  
  
"I think it was Prue died"   
  
"Aunt Prue?" Said Phi.  
  
"Yes Aunt Prue."  
  
"Powers of the witches rise.course unseen across the skies come to us who call you near.Come to us and settle here. Phiona hand me that knife." Phiona picked up the knife.  
  
"Here Mommy" She handed her mom the knife. piper cut the tip of her finger and put it over the bowl. a drop of blood fell into the bowl.  
  
"Blood to blood i summond thee. blood to blood return to me. please bring us to my daughter Prue "  
  
"EW! mommy you're bleeding!" Phiona scremed.she ran out of teh attic and got her dad. "Daddy!"  
  
"What Phi?"  
  
"Mommy is bleeding!" Leo and Phiona orbed to the attic.  
  
"Piper what happend?"  
  
"i did the spell to ... before piper could finish she was in the attic with Paige,Phiona,and Phoebe. she could hear voices coming from downstairs.  
  
"What! how did i get in the attic?" said Paige.  
  
"The spell worked!" said Piper. "Were in the past!"   
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Said Phiona. 


	3. Chapter 3 the return of Prue?

Chapter 3  
  
"Woa!" Said Phoebe.  
  
"It Worked !" Said Piper.  
  
"I just said that Mom." Said Phiona.  
  
"Huh?" Said Phoebe.(the presnt Phoebe.)  
  
"MOM!" Said Prue . She ran over to future Piper.  
  
"Oh, Prue Honey you're okay i was so worried." Said Future Piper  
  
"Yeah How did you get here?" Said Prue.  
  
"We used the "To call a lost witch spell". Said Future Piper.  
  
"I remember that spell i used it when i wanted to see Prue." Said present Piper  
  
"yeah, that's what made me think of it ." Said Future peiper.  
  
"I thouht of it Piper ."Said Future Phoebe.  
  
"Mom ?"Said Future piper.  
  
"Hi Piper." Said Patti.  
  
"Wow What A Family get together."Said Phi.  
  
(everyone laughs)  
  
(Future)  
  
"Piper?" Leo said. "Where is everyone?" Leo said."They must of made it. now i have to sit and wait."  
  
(Present)  
  
(Leo orbs in )  
  
"Woa you all doubled" Said leo.  
  
"DADDY!" Said Phi.  
  
"Who are you ?" He Said.  
  
"It's me Phiona! your daughter silly"  
  
"Oh yes, Nice to meet you" Leo neals down to hug Phiona.(Looks a little confused.)  
  
"Alright Everyone.we Need to get to down to bussiness." Said Grams .  
  
"Hey Paige , are you dating Glen in this universe?" Said Future Phoebe.  
  
"Ahh.. No,Why is everyone asking that ?"(Future Piper and Phoebe and prue begin to laugh.)  
  
"What is so Funny?"Paige asked.  
  
"Because i date Glen in the future."Said future Paige.  
  
"What! he's married!"Said paige.  
  
"Well not anymore."  
  
"Girls this no time for personal gain c'mon ."Said Patti.   
  
"Okay Mom " Said both girls at the same time.  
  
(Kicthen)  
  
(Chris orbs in )  
  
"Hi Chris" Said Piper.  
  
"Hi Chris" Said Phoebe.  
  
"Hi, Ah what's going on?" said chris .  
  
"funny you asked Chris" Said Grams  
  
"Grams ? Are humen?" he said.  
  
"Yes for the moment."  
  
"Grandma Patti? "  
  
"Hello chris how are you dear?"  
  
"Well confused,Mom Why aren't you at magic school?"  
  
"Because i am helping out my daughter."  
  
"Ah mom you don't have a daughter."  
  
"Yes actually i do i have two!"   
  
"Speaking of two ,why are ther two of everyone?"  
  
"Funny you should ask ....."Said Future piper.  
  
"Chris"  
  
"Right Chris , Well i am from the future . to get my daughter prue back,because she was playing orb tag and got here"  
  
"Way to much info mom"  
  
"Sorry Chris."  
  
"So Chris you want to help us?"  
  
"Ah sure,but what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Phiona"  
  
"What day were you born phiona?"  
  
"June 24th 2004"  
  
"Woa me two!"  
  
"Really? Cool!"  
  
"Chris i hate to tell ya but i had phiona insted of you and prue insted of Whyatt."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"Long stroy chris just help us make a potion so they can get home." Said Phoebe.  
  
"so Chris what brings you here?" Said future paige.  
  
"To Save whyatt"   
  
"Oh what do ya know were here to save prue, kindof" Said paige.  
  
"I see"  
  
"so what should we put in this potion?" Said Piper to grams .  
  
"What ever you feel" Said Grams.  
  
"Nice mother that really helps" Said Patti.(in the corner of the camera's veiw you phiona trying to get on stool.)  
  
"Patti i don't need back talk right now." phiona pulls at her grandma's skirt.  
  
"Yes Phi?"  
  
"Can you help me get on this stool"  
  
"Sure Phi" (Lifts phi up)  
  
"Thanks grandma"  
  
"No problem Phiona."(everyone begins throughing herbs and other things in the potion.)  
  
prue stared around at looked at her family .this is what she always wanted her family together.she loved every bit of it .did she really want to go home?She had to do something she couldn't have this spell work.she had to mess things up.  
  
(Future)  
  
"How do you just sit here and wait?" Said Phoebe's daughter.  
  
"Well i just think about something else and it works."  
  
"What works ?"  
  
"Just waiting."  
  
"oh,Can i turn on the t.v.?"  
  
"Sure."(Phoebe's daughter runs towards the t.v.)  
  
"Breaking news" Said the nes ancher "I am Linda Larson here giving you the stroy here on Channel Nine .The strpy is a Sanfransico police officer Daryl Morris was shot in the chest he is intensive care and near death row. he supposely shot in the middle of the night last night while is wife and son were out of town seeing realitives. if i dies this will be a murder . there is someone out there killing police oficers .people are suspecting the halliwells .they have shown up numerous times on the missing list .that darly morris used to work on .no one know's for sure. they are tring to find the Halliwells right now."  
  
Phoebe's daughter turns of the T.v.and runs to Leo.  
  
"Mommy is wnated for shootingg a cop!"  
  
"Who ?"  
  
"MOMMY!, Aunt Piper And Aunt Phoebe!"   
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What should we do uncle Leo?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"we got to get the girls!"   
  
"C'mon."  
  
They run to the kitchen to get the book of shawdos.  
  
"Hey uncle Leo how are we gonna get to them?"  
  
"You're gonna have to cast a spell"  
  
"What ? me No way jose! i have never cast a spell i am only 4"  
  
"Yeah well your the only witch we got"  
  
"Oh yeah "  
  
"But uncle Leo"  
  
"I can't Read"  
  
"Don't worry i tel lyou what to say"  
  
"okay"  
  
"Knock Knock"  
  
"This is the police open up"  
  
"Oh no uncle leo what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know" 


End file.
